Forgiven
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Annika Hansen, a new inmate at Litchfield has quite a past but what everyone want's to know is how she knows Red. How will Red be able to handle seeing someone she thought was gone forever, will all be forgiven or will things only get worse for Red. Takes place after season 2, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody, I have no idea where this idea came from, maybe it's the lack of sleep. But anyway this is An Orange Is The New Black fanfic, with a borrowed character from Star Trek: Voyager. Which for those who don't know Kate Mulgrew who plays Red, played Captain Kathryn Janeway. I am borrowing Seven Of Nine, aka Annika Hansen, played by the gorgeous Jeri Ryan. ****And yes there will be Vauseman in this story as well.**

**Anyway here is chapter 1, and I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>The land of the free, that's what people call it, people who all over the world come to America each day to have a better life for themselves and their families. But what people forget to tell you is when you are locked up, the saying land of the free is completely throw out the window, and inmates are no longer viewed as people, they become animals locked away in cages. Well that is how society views us anyways. That is what Galina Reznikov, but you can just call her Red, thought to herself as she watched from the kitchen, her fellow inmates, some who were her friends, no they were more than that, they were her family get in line for their breakfast. Galina had been the head chef here at Litchfield Federal Penitentiary, ever since she arrived here many years ago. Even though there was brief couple of months that she had lost her position to Gloria, but quickly won it back. Of course she had a little help, but hey you don't get things you want in life by just sitting on your ass, and letting them pass you by.<p>

"How's it going this morning?" Caputo asked walking into the kitchen taking Red from her thoughts.

'It's going" Red shrugged her shoulders, as she grabbed a tin foil wrapped breakfast sandwich from behind her and handed it to the assistant warden.

"Thanks Red." Caputo said as he took the sandwich and then turned on his heels to walk out but before he did he looked over his shoulder back at Red. "Oh and don't forget we have new inmates coming in today, including Vause."

Red nodded her head and then walked away and into the back of the prison kitchen.

After breakfast was over, Red had a couple hours to herself before lunch, and when she arrived back to her bunk, she saw her bunkmate Piper Chapman sitting on her bed reading. "Shouldn't you be working?" Red asked as she took off her grey zip up, and hung it up on a hook.

"Day off." Piper replied without looking up for her book. "You know Alex is coming back today right?" Piper asked as folded the page and closed her book.

Red nodded and then took a sit next to Piper, "Are you nervous?" Red asked and Piper shook her head. "It's okay if you are" Red told her knowing that deep down Piper really was, but didn't want to admit it.

Piper let out a loud sigh with a roll of her eyes before she told her "Okay maybe you are right."

Red let out a chuckle "Honey I am always right." Red Joked.

"Yeah I know" Piper laughed before she went on. "I am just afraid she is going to hate me." Piper confessed.

"So she does know it was you who called?" Red asked and Piper shook her head.

"No but it's Alex, she's a lot like you, and there isn't a whole lot you can fool her on. So I'm sure she knows." Piper explained.

"Then you have to tell her why you did what you did." Red told her.

"All I wanted to do was keep her safe, and by doing that I took away her freedom." Piper shouted a bit loudly.

"Then tell her that, and she will understand, trust me." Red told her.

Piper sighed and then thought about it for a few seconds before she agreed with Red. "Alright but it's on you, if she hates me." Piper chuckled but was very serious.

"Fine, but she will understand." Red told her once more standing up from the bed and walking out of the cube.

As Red walked out of her dorm, she was quickly stopped by Healy "Red?" Healy asked and Red stopped in her tracks and looked at the man who was calling her name.

"Yes?" Red asked

"I just wanted to let you know that you will be getting a new roommate today." Healy explained and Red looked at him confused. "I know it's short notice, and I was just heading to tell Chapman."

"Who am I getting?" Red asked still confused.

"She's a new inmate, and looking at her rap sheet, she is going to need some guidance." Healy explained.

"Guidance, so you are giving me a child?" Red asked annoyed and then it dawned on her "Wait aren't you supposed to keep new inmates separate until they are assigned dorms?"

Healy shook his head "No she's in her late 30's but she seems like she will be trouble, and seems she is very stubborn, and I know you'll be able to handle her. And yes you are correct but I already assigned her to you. " Healy told her and Red just nodded her head because she knew there was no point in arguing with him, even if she did have a lot of influence through him.

"Fine, I'll give it a week, but if it doesn't work then you are changing my roommate back to Chapman." Red told him sternly and Healy just nodded and then walked past her to where she just came from, where Piper was still sitting.

Red shook her head, before she continued on her way to the library where she was heading before Healy so kindly stopped her. But as she did, Red was once again stopped by Wanda Bell. "Hold up Red." Bell ordered.

Red stopped where she was and mumbled under her breath "What now" before she looked at Bell who waved her hand telling her to put her back against the wall.

"Sorry Red, just the new transfers are coming in." Bell explained quickly before she talked into her radio. "Alright send them down." Bell ordered into her radio and within seconds a line of women in orange jumpsuits made their way past Red and Bell. One by one Red watched the new inmates pass, she quickly spotted Alex Vause and sent her a slight smile, her way of saying hello, and it was quickly returned. Red knew there would be time later for a proper greeting.

Just as the line of women finished, John Bennett voice filled the hallway over Bell's radio "Hold on we got another one, she's stubborn this one." Bennett informed Bell.

"Waiting on you, hold up ladies." Bell shouted and the women stopped.

It only took a few minutes before John Bennett came walking down the hallway with a tall blonde woman in tow. "Causing trouble already?" Bell asked the woman but quickly ordered the rest of the woman along. "Let's go ladies, move"

Just as the blonde woman was passing her, Red picked that moment to look up and nearly had a heart attack. "Holy shit" Red mumbled under her breath and Bennett stopped.

"You okay Red?" Bennett asked and Red nodded.

"Yes just seeing things" Red mumbled as she quickly walked away and carried on her journey to the library. When Red finally arrived, she quickly got a book she wanted and got her way out of there, quickly forgetting the fact that she was getting a new roommate.

When Red left the library and was heading back to her bunk, she ran into Piper in the dorm room. "Hey I'm sorry I had no idea about this, until now." Red explained to her.

Piper nodded "Yeah I know Healy told me, it's okay."

"I also told Healy that if this new roommate doesn't work, I want you back." Red told her with a smile and Piper smiled back.

"You got yourself a deal." Piper smiled "Well you better get going, it's almost time for you to start lunch."

Red nodded and Piper began to walk by but Red stopped her "Hey Chapman" Red shouted and Piper turned to look at her "I will make you something special for lunch." Red told her with a smile but quickly added "Don't worry nothing like last time." Piper laughed and then walked off to her new cube.

When Red reached her cube, she saw the same tall blonde woman who had passed her in the hallway and now she was putting things on her cabinet, while Red eye's almost popped out of her head. "Can I help you?" Red asked in her thick Russian accent.

The blonde woman stopped what she was doing when she heard that voice, a voice she hasn't heard for many years, and slowly turned around. "Red?" The woman asked in shock.

Red's jaw dropped when the blonde turned around, and was wishing this one the one time her mind was actually playing tricks on her. "Annika?" Red asked in a shock of her own.

"I see things finally caught up to you, or did your good for nothing husband sell you out?" Annika asked with smirk. "I always told you to leave him." She quickly added.

"Yes, because a life on the run with you was going to be so much better." Red scoffed back as she grabbed her hoodie off the hook, and placed her book on her bed.

"I am just getting caught now, how long have you been here?" Annika asked.

"None of your business." Red snapped and Annika just laughed.

"I see you haven't gotten any either since me." Annika chuckled "I always did know how to please you just right." She added with a smirk.

Red shook her head with a roll of her eyes "I don't have time for this, I have to make lunch. I'm the chef you know, so you better watch your tone." Red warned her as she walked out of her cube and down the hallway, but not without mumbling to herself. "Land of the Free my ass, this is the Litch."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Chapter 1, Please review and let me know if I should continue or not.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you for the follows, the favs, and of course reading. Also a shout out to Goalihta-Leigh for the review! Once again I do not own any of these characters.  
><strong>

**Also Italics are flashbacks. **

**Enjoy the second Chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Red shook her head with a roll of her eyes "I don't have time for this, I have to make lunch. I'm the chef you know, so you better watch your tone." Red warned her as she walked out of her cube and down the hallway, but not without mumbling to herself. "Land of the Free my ass, this is the Litch." <em>

* * *

><p>As Red made her way to her kitchen, she couldn't believe the day she was having, and she was half hoping that this was all a dream and she pinched herself just to make sure it wasn't. But when she found out she was very much awake, she really wanted to go to Healy's office and punch him, but it wasn't his fault he didn't know that she knew Annika, and they had a past, and with his reputation she knew he wouldn't all be that pleased, and she didn't want to jeopardize her influence she had over him. "<em>I'll just fight my way through it." <em>She thought to herself, and then then unlocked the kitchen gates.

"Hey Red, what's on the menu?" Gina asked as she walked into the kitchen only a few minutes after the Russian. Red grabbed the piece of paper off the table and handed it to Gina and the younger woman who quickly picked up something wrong just by the look on her face. "Hey you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost." Gina asked her and Red just chuckled before she answered.

"You could say that." Red told her and then turned on her heels and walked over to the fridge, "Oh and I am making something different for Chapman, so you can hold her off." Red informed her still grabbing everything she needed.

"What did she do now?" Gina asked with a laugh as she pulled on an apron.

"Nothing, I just got a new roommate and I wanted to do something nice for Piper." Red told her walking out of the fridge.

"Oh, so who is your new roommate?" Gina asked taking some items from Red.

"Just some woman." Red told her gave her look that told her not to mention another word on the subject.

Meanwhile in Litchfield, Alex had just reached the cube she had before she left Litchfield, and was waiting for her roommate to arrive, since they told her she would be getting a new one. And when she did, the badass Alex Vause almost dropped dead on the floor. "PIPER" Alex shouted a bit too loudly.

"So you're my new roommate?" Piper whispered as she stepped inside.

"Guess so, and I'm going to take it that Healy wasn't in charge of your placement." Alex said with a laugh.

"Yeah" Piper whispered but before she could say anything else, Alex beat her to it.

"Pipes sit down" Alex told her softly, and Piper did as she said. "No next to me." Alex said and Piper once again did what the brunette was telling her, but not once did she look at Alex. "Look at me Pipes." Alex told her as she took Piper's hand and waited a moment before she spoke. "I am not mad at you." Alex whispered.

Piper's jaw dropped "Wait you knew it was me?"

Alex nodded her head "I did, and I am not mad, I know and I understand why you did it." Alex explained.

Piper shifted slightly on the bed so her whole body was facing Alex "I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened Alex." Piper confessed softly. "I am so sorry Alex, for taking away your freedom." Piper added as Alex wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I know Pipes and thank you because I don't want to live without you." Alex told her hugging her tightly never wanting to let her go. "I missed you kid." She added softly.

As Piper and Alex were making up, Red was cutting up the vegetables for Piper's salad, she knew how much the young blonde missed her salads, but as she did she couldn't help but think back to her and Annika.

_Galina Reznikov had just arrived at her apartment, the one her husband didn't even know she still had. Dmitri didn't know that she had kept it when they got married; he thought she had sold it when they moved in together, but she didn't. It wasn't that Red didn't think the marriage would work or last, okay maybe she did, but why she really wanted to keep the apartment was because she knew at some point she would need to get away from the man who always seemed to piss her off. Now don't get Red wrong, she did love Dmitri but she wasn't in love with him anymore, and she hadn't been for many years, even before she met Annika, she had fallen out of love with the man she married. But truth be told Red stop loving him even before they got married, but her mother wouldn't let her walk away from the marriage, so she bit her tongue and did it anyway, even though she wasn't happy. _

_So here she was walking into her apartment because she needed away from her husband, plus it was her and Annika's one year anniversary and even though the young blonde was away on "Business" Red just couldn't and wouldn't spend the night with her husband. But as she walked into her apartment she could have sworn she got the scent of the blonde's perfume, but quickly shook the thought away because she knew Annika wouldn't be back for another three days. As Red walked into the kitchen she threw her keys on to the island and then walked over to the fridge to grab the bottle of wine she knew would be in there, and poured herself a glass. _

_As Red was too caught up in pouring herself a glass, she didn't hear the footsteps sneak up behind her and didn't know she wasn't alone until she felt arms wrap around her waist but before she could react she quickly relaxed as she heard "Happy anniversary baby" Being whispered in her ear._

_Red smiled as she turned in the warm arms of her love and looked up at the taller woman and asked "What are you doing here, you are supposed to be in Germany?" _

"_I came back early." Annika smiled as Red wrapped her arms around her neck smiling like there was no tomorrow. "I didn't want to spend our one year without you." Annika added and Red quickly leaped up, and Annika quickly caught her as Red wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. _

"_I missed you" Red whispered as she moved her hand's into Annika's blonde locks and then pulled her in closer, "Happy Anniversary to you too baby, I love you." Red smiled before she kissed her deeply._

"RED!" Gina all but screamed at the Russian chef who clearly wasn't focusing on the tomato's she was cutting.

"What?" Red asked shaking her head trying not to snap at the young girl for taking it out of her thoughts.

"What?" Gina sarcastically said "Pretty soon there will be no tomato left to cut." Gina explained pointing at the tomato's on the cutting table.

Red looked down "Oh, I'll just get another." Red said as she tossed the tomato pieces into the trash.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Gina asked and Red just nodded her head. "Mmhmm." Gina said under her breath but it didn't go unnoticed by the tough Russian lady who quickly turned around.

"What did you say?" Red asked sternly.

"Nothing." Gina quickly said and walked away.

As Red grabbed another tomato to finish the salad, she fought as hard as she could to avoid slipping back into a flashback. "Oh by the way, it's almost lunch time." Gina told her and Red nodded and just finished the salad.

Red stood in the back watching the inmates pour into the chow hall, and smiled to herself as she saw Piper and Alex walk in together smiling and laughing. "I knew she would understand." Red whispered to herself, and then she saw the blonde woman who was haunting her thoughts.

One by one the ladies grabbed their tray full of food and when it was almost Piper's time to grab a tray, Red grabbed the one that was next to her on the counter and walked forward. "Chapman." Red said catching Piper's attention. "Enjoy." Red said with a smile as she handed over the tray, and then looked at Alex standing next to her. "Welcome back, if you would like to call it that." Red told her with a laugh at the end.

"Thanks Red." Both women said at the same time and walked off to join their friends.

Red was too caught up in talking with Piper and Alex; she didn't notice that Annika was behind Alex. "You always were fantastic in the kitchen." Annika told her with a wink, a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Gina or Nicky who was standing next to Annika.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think, and if any of you have some ideas you would like to see happen, just let me know and I can try to work them in! Also reviews keeps me writing!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, not sure if anyone is really reading this, but if you are I hope you are enjoying. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em>Red was too caught up in talking with Piper and Alex; she didn't notice that Annika was behind Alex. "You always were fantastic in the kitchen." Annika told her with a wink, a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Gina or Nicky who was standing next to Annika.<em>

* * *

><p>Gina and Nicky both stared at the new blonde inmate and then back at Red with the same confused look on their face, until Red sent both them a glare which told them to leave it alone, but Nicky being Nicky couldn't nor would she leave it alone. Nicky sent Gina a smirk that told the smaller woman that Nicky would handle it. After Nicky grabbed her tray, she walked over to where Annika was standing looking for an empty table to sit, but Nicky grabbed her by the arm "Come you can sit with us." Nicky told her and then led her to the table where Yoga Jones, Piper, and Alex were already sitting.<p>

"Who's this?" Yoga Jones asked Nicky once the two ladies sat down.

"I'm Annika, I'm new here." Annika told the older woman softly, but she was still watching Red who was still staring at her.

"Well for starters we go by last name's here." Big Boo told her as she sat down close to the blonde wanting to get to know everything about the new inmate who was incredibly hot.

"Well then I'm Hansen." Annika told them shifting a little closer to Nicky and then saw a angry Russian lady storming toward them.

When Red reached the table, she placed her hand on Big Boo's shoulder and growled into her ear loud enough for the whole table to hear. "Back off Boo, you stay away from her or I swear I will make the rest of your time here a living hell."

Big Boo's eyes widen and the rest of the table sat there in amazement, while Nicky just smirked and Annika smiled slightly knowing that deep down Red still cared and loved her. Big Boo moved down a little as she raised her hands up in surrender. "You got it Red." She told the Russian chef, and Red just nodded her head and walked back toward her kitchen.

A few seconds after Red was back in her kitchen, Nicky turned to Annika and asked "So would you like to tell us how you know Red?"

Annika chuckled lightly and shook her head "It's a long story, but we have a past." Annika told her and then picked up her fork and took a bite of her food.

"Then I'll just let my imagination run wild." Nicky laughed

"Is that your response to everything Nichols?" Alex asked with a chuckle of her own.

"Yup" Nicky replied and then took a bite of her own food as well.

After all the women got their food, the kitchen staff got their own food and made their way to sit with all the other women, except for Red she went back to her kitchen office. "Not coming?" Gina asked and Red just shook her head.

"I have inventory to go through, working lunch." Red explained even though she knew Gina knew it wasn't inventory time of the month yet.

"Yeah" Gina said sarcastically and then walked out of the kitchen and over to where Nicky and the gang were sitting.

"Where's Red?" Yoga Jones asked.

"She said behind in her office." Gina informed them "Inventory" Gina added with air quotes.

"Am I allowed back there?" Annika finally spoke up and asked.

The women shook their heads "No but Bennett is on duty go ahead, just be a sneaky about it" Nicky explained to her and Annika nodded her head as she got up and dumped her tray and then made her way into the kitchen without anyone noticing. "Seriously I want to know what happened between her and Red." Nicky said with a chuckle as the women watched Annika disappeared into the kitchen.

"How long are you going to keep this up for?" Annika snapped as she walked into the small office.

"Keep what up?" Red scoffed.

"You can't avoid me forever, we both live here, and in case you forgot I am your roommate." Annika told her with anger in her voice.

"No I haven't forgotten, but I didn't have a choice." Red snapped at her.

"And I did?" Annika snapped right back at her but didn't give her time to respond "I didn't ask to come here, I didn't ask to be caught, and I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for that little bitch which isn't important right now." Annika explained but once again spoke before the older woman could reply. "And I most certainly didn't ask you to walk away, I didn't ask you to leave, I begged you not to, I begged you to stay." Annika added with a hint of softness in her voice now.

"You knew I couldn't stay. Demetri was starting to wonder who I was spending my nights with." Red explained.

"You say you didn't even love him, you said you loved me but you wouldn't leave him." Annika said now raising her voice once again.

"And that was my choice!" Red snapped now standing up and walking over to Annika getting near inches away from her. "If I left him then, he would have gotten caught, and I know he would have sold me out. Just like he did when we finally did, the bastard sold me out just like you always said he would."

"I told you to leave him; I could have kept you safe." Annika said through clenched teeth. "But instead you picked him and now look what happened."

"Well you ended up here too so I guess we both fucked up." Red told her with an eye roll.

"I wouldn't have sold you out" Annika growled looking Red deep in the eyes. "He failed you, and you know it."

"And you have just crossed the line, end of discussion, now get out of my kitchen and I don't' want to see you back in here, unless I give you permission, is that understood?" Red told her in a stern voice that meant business and when Annika was about to respond Red held up her hand and said through clenched teeth "Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 3, please review and let me know what you all thought, plus reviews keeps me writing. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter, once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Italics are flashbacks**

* * *

><p>"<em>And you have just crossed the line, end of discussion, now get out of my kitchen and I don't' want to see you back in here, unless I give you permission, is that understood?" Red told her in a stern voice that meant business and when Annika was about to respond Red held up her hand and said through clenched teeth "Dismissed."<em>

* * *

><p>As Red watched Annika leave her kitchen office, in that moment a flood of memories just washed over her like a bucket of water. Memories of how they met, their life together, and even the last day they both saw each other. It may have been years when Annika and Red broke up, but Red couldn't help herself from thinking back to the moment when she told Annika to leave with Annika begging Red to change her mind.<p>

_It was a clear sunny summer morning, Red had just walked into her apartment which she now shared with her young blonde girlfriend of almost two years, she had just gotten back from her store where she had yet another argument with her husband Demetri. "He is such a stubborn asshole." Red mumbled under her breath as she walked into the door, throwing her keys on the table nearby._

"_What happened now?" Annika asked from the kitchen. _

_Red jumped from the voice, she didn't know that Annika was home, she thought she had gone to her "business" meeting. "What are you doing home?" Red asked as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a water bottle from the fridge. "Don't you have a meeting?" Red asked as she opened the bottle and took a sip._

"_I did, but it got postponed, one of the mules fucked everything up, and I might have go to take care of the shipment before we lost it, and don't get the money." Annika explained. _

_Red shook her head, it seemed no matter a mule was always fucking Annika over, and she always seemed to have to go and fix their mistakes. "For how long?" Red asked._

"_Depends on how bad they fucked it up, waiting to hear back from Fahri now." Annika told as she walked over to Red and wrapped her arms around her waist "What no kiss hello?" Annika asked as she rested her forehead against Red's._

_Red smiled and put her water down on the counter behind her before she wrapped her arms around Annika's neck, and properly kissed her hello. "I'm sorry my love, long morning and it's only." Red explained and then paused to look at the clock "10:30." _

"_It's okay, do you want to tell me what happened?" Annika asked pulling Red closer against her body. _

_Red shook her head, and then pulled Annika down for another kiss. "No I rather do something else." Red whispered seductively against the blonde's lips, sending a shiver down Annika's spine before she kissed her with more passion then before. _

_Annika smirked against her lips as she lifted Red slightly and placed her on the counter. Red wrapped her legs around Annika's waist, pulling her closer in between her legs, as she felt Annika's tongue trace her lips begging for entrance, as if she even had to ask. Red quickly granted her permission and soon both their tongues were battling for dominance. As both women were kissing, Red moved her hands from behind Annika's neck down her body, and underneath her simple while t shirt. She moved her hand slowly up Annika's stomach, dragging her fingertips lightly against the skin, making goose bumps appear on the younger woman's skin. Annika broke the kiss, and quickly attacked Red's neck, kissing and sucking the skin before she kissed up her jaw line, and began kiss and nibble on her ear. _

_As Annika was nibbling on Red's ear, Red continued moving her hands up Annika's stomach and when she her hands reached her chest, Red couldn't help but moan out "Were you expecting someone?" Red asked with a smirk. _

"_Only you baby" Annika whispered into Red's ear and Red quickly moved her head and caught Annika's lips with her own. But before the two women could go any further, Annika's cell phone interrupted them both. "Damn it." Annika groaned as she pulled away from Red, and grabbed her phone off the counter behind her. "Hello" Annika snapped into the phone and then walked into the living room. _

_After Annika left the kitchen area of the apartment, Red hopped down off the counter and grabbed her water bottle, taking a sip before putting it back into the fridge, and decided to sit down in one of the chairs and wait for Annika to return. Red didn't have to wait long before the tall blonde came storming back into the kitchen. "That bad?" Red asked even though she already knew the answer. _

"_That's an understatement." Annika scoffed "That was Fahri, and I'm sorry babe but I have to go to Bali for at least two weeks." Annika explained and she could see the annoyance build in Red's eyes. _

"_Are you kidding?" Red all but shouted "We were supposed to go on vacation."_

"_Then come with me." Annika casually said as if she was telling her it was snowing outside. "Then we can go on our vacation."_

_Red laughed "The vacation we were supposed to go on was going to be work free, I am tired of every time we go someplace work always seems to get in the way." Red shouted not caring if any of the neighbors heard her._

"_Will you calm down?" Annika snapped raising her voice as well. "I understand why you are pissed.." Annika began but Red cut her off. _

"_Do you?" Red asked but didn't wait for a response. "I am tired of this Annika, everything we go someplace just the two of us, or we plan to go somewhere, work always comes up, someone always fucks up, and I am sorry I am getting tired of this. You don't think Demetri is catching on, every time I tell him I am going to go and visit my sister, and then I just cancel." _

_Annika walked over to Red and took her hand in her own as she knelt down in front of her "I am sorry Galina, I really am, but what do you want me to do?" Annika asked _

"_This is selfish of me, but can't someone else go?" Red asked and Annika shook her head. "Well why not?"_

"_Because Alex the only one who could actually get this all settled is taking a few weeks to herself to spend time with her girlfriend." Annika explained and then laughed "That womanizer actually found someone she loves." _

_Even though Annika found it funny, Red was not amused, she didn't know Alex, she has heard her name plenty of times, but right now Red was fuming. "So this Alex person can get time off but you can't?" Red shouted standing up and tugging her hand out of Annika's._

_Annika shrugged standing up now slightly taller than Red "I don't know, I didn't make the rules but I need to go Red I'm sorry." _

_Red rolled her eyes shaking her head and then asked what she has been dreading to ask for weeks now but she needed to know "So work is more important than me?" _

_Once the words hit Annika's ear her jaw dropped and she let out a scoff "You have got to be kidding me right now?" Annika shouted "You know that isn't true, but I need to go and do this, or someone will have my head." Annika told her but then quickly spoke again without thinking "Plus I'm not the one having an affair on my husband." _

"_And the truth comes out" Red shouted _

_Annika moved closer to her trying to take her hands "I didn't mean that, I really didn't." Annika tried to tell her but Red wouldn't have it. _

"_You know I don't even love him.." Red began but Annika cut her off. _

"_Then leave him, and come with me." Annika shouted _

"_I can't and you know that." Red told her. _

_Annika shook her head "No you can, but you won't because you actually do love him, and you know that no matter what he will never have your back, he says he does, but he doesn't. But I always will have your back and you won't even leave him, yet you say you were so unhappy before me." _

_Red snapped and even if she didn't mean what she was about to say she did anyway "Just get out, leave." Red shouted as she pointed toward the door. _

_Annika froze in place as she looked at Red with tears forming in her eyes. "You don't mean that" Annika tried but Red stopped her. _

"_Yes I do, get your shit and get out of my apartment." Red shouted holding back tears of her own. _

"_Red please I love you, please don't do this, I won't go.." Annika tried again_

"_I said get out, I want all you and all your stuff gone by time I get back." Red shouted walking past Annika grabbing her keys and slamming the door behind her. _

Red was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a tray drop in the kitchen "Gina?" Red shouted

"it's fine Red, just a tray." Gina informed her and Red nodded her head. She knew she had to make things right with Annika, she knew it was wrong of her to break up with Annika and every day since then she has missed the tall blonde, but what she didn't know was if it was too late to make things right.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 4, yes Alex and Annika know each other, it just hasn't clicked yet. Since they both worked for Fahri. <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think, it keeps me writing.**


End file.
